The Bad Boy Meets His Match
by the-name'sTrisGarcia
Summary: The title says it all. Zach Goode is the school' bad boy but when Cameron Morgan suddenly comes along, his whole world turns upsdie down because he realizes she's worse than him.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: new story. Enjoy.**

The whole school fell in silence as they stared at the girl who entered the front doors of their school. Blonde hair and bright blue eyes. A defiant smile on her small, pink lips. Everyone stood gaping, their mouths wide open.

"She's hot, but she's not my type." The boy who referred to himself as a Greek God, namely Grant Newman, said while elbowing his friend. His friend, who was the school's heartthrob and bad boy, stared and smirked saying, "No. But she's MY type." He said, watching as the girl walked down the hallway, swaying her hips in the lightest manner. Zach couldn't help but think how seductive and sexy it looked. And she wasn't even trying. He ogled some more. She wore a black leather jacket over a white v-neck shirt that flaunted her curves and black jeans with boots. Zach looked down at his own clothes. They matched, except for the shoes.

He smirked when he saw the girl walking towards him. And that was when the whole school started erupted into gossips.

"God, she's hot."

"I think I'm in love with her, mate."

"Do you think she'll like me?"

"Do you think she'll join the cheering squad?"

The girl stopped in front of him, crossed her arms over her chest and stared at Zach. "Uh, hi?" Zach said then mentally slapped himself. Smooth Zach. Really smooth. By this point, the whole school had once again fallen quiet, watching their interaction. Much to his surprise the girl smiled at him and he couldn't help but smile back. Then again, much MORE to his surprise, she wrapped her arms around his neck and crashed her mouth into his. His hands automatically went around her waist even though he didn't know the girl. She kissed him rather hard and rough and when he felt her tongue on his bottom lip, he couldn't help but moan. She felt so good. And just like that she pulled away and walked, leaving Zach hot and flustered. "Um, what was that about?" Zach called. She turned around, said four words that made his heart stop and just winked at him. "The name's Cammie, babe."

PAGEBREAK

"Zach, she's bad news!" Grant said for the fourth time. He didn't know what Zach couldn't understand in those measly words. "And I'm not? For God's sake! Grant! I'm the school's bad boy."

"Fine! But I did background check on her and let me tell you, she's worse than you." He said, handing him a piece of paper.

**A/N: New story. Hope ya'll like it.**

**10 or more reviews, yeah?**

**-Tris**


	2. Ignored

**A/N: sorry for late update. Enjoy. Song for this chap is Let's Be Friends by Emily Osment. Okay, it's mostly Cammie's song for this story! Listen to the lyrics.**

Cameron Morgan laughed and plopped down on her bed with a big smile on her face. And it wasn't a nice one. It was an evil one. School had just ended and here she was, lounging on her king sized bed at home. She thought back to what happened today.

The moment she entered the school every mouth dropped and she knew they liked what they saw.

Especially a certain bad boy.

She liked playing the player. She would make every bad boy fall in love with her after playing hard to get then break his heart without effort.

Didn't birds of the same feather flock together?

After all, she wasn't an ordinary girl herself.

**Pagebreak**

Zachary stared at the paper Grant have given him. It was the girl, Cammie's, criminal record.

And boy, was he impressed.

She had gotten involved with tons of heist **(wink,wink)**, stole a car then returned it back painted with pink flowers, and had been involved with tons of fights that left her victims paralyzed for life and some, dead. He didn't get it though. She was filthy rich! Why steal stuff? He looked further at the paper. She had even gotten stuck in Gallagher Insitute for Troubled Girls for a few years.

He now saw what Grant was trying to let him see. She was dangerous and nothing but trouble. But instead of feeling repulsed, he was excited. Excited that someone like her went to school. She was a mystery he wanted to unravel. Then he remembered the way he kissed her. God, those lips were perfect.

And he planned on meeting his with them again.

**Pagebreak**

Zachary was eager to meet Cammie again so the next day, he waited for him at the front doors of the school.

And was shocked when he saw that Cammie ignored him and walked past him as if nothing happened yesterday.

"Playing hard to get, Gallagher Girl?" Zach said.

Cammie stopped abruptly then glared at him. "How do you know that, Zach?"

"You know my name." He said, smirking.

"Everyone at this school does." She pointed out.

"Point taken."

There was a moment of silence.

"Look, if you don't have any-" Cammie started.

"I wanted to invite you. My friend, Grant, is throwing a party this Friday." Zach said hurriedly.

"Already? School just started-"

"It's kind of a tradition." Zach said. "So will you go?"

He looked at her as she pursed her lips.

"I'll think about it."

**Pagebreak**

"Come on, Grant! Please!" Zach literally begged.

"No. I'm sorry bro, but where the hell did you get that? Yeah, I'm used to throwing parties but this Friday already?"

Zach sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I'll invite Baxter for you."

Grant beamed at him. "Really?"

"Yes."

"Okay, fine. Seven o' clock this Friday. Let the whole school know."

**A/N: yay! I updated. Keep the reviews coming! Next chap is the party!**

**-Tris**


End file.
